lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiga Hitomi
She's character in Love Live! School Idol Festival, according to her profile she likes to chance upon strong enemies. Cards Gallery hitomi1.PNG hitomi 2.PNG hitomi 3.PNG hitomi 4.PNG hitomi 6.PNG hitomi 7.PNG hitomi 8.PNG hitomi 9.PNG hitomi cool trans.PNG Side Stories *'Self-Introduction (Cool) - '''Seiyaaaaa!!!Oh...? Not too shabby yourself. I'm Shiga Hitomi. A lot of people call me Jin or Boss. You can probably guess from this armband I'm wearing, but I'm a member of the disciplinary committee. Morals are something that should be protected with strength. That's why I attacked you earlier. Hey, don't be so stiff. Everyone, at some point in their life, gives in to their urges and disrupt public morals. It's not guaranteed that you'll be behaving properly the next second even. That was just a precaution. Heh... It looks like we'll have a fun time together... Don't be negligent with your training. *'The Best Weapons and Armor (Smile) - 'Hey, it's been a while. Have you been training properly? This? It's a weapon for fighting demons. If I can keep them at bay, then I'll be able to keep the peace in the school. It seems that demons are quite strong. I want to try fighting one sometime... What!? You have the perfect equipment for that!? Please! Let me have it! Th... This is... For the best armor, it sure is revealing... Don't judge a book by its cover? ...Heh, you said something profound there! Now then, accompany me to Demon Island! *'I Acquired New Equipment (Pure) - '''Take thiiiissss! Phew... As expected of you to dodge my attack. You've been training too, haven't you? My comrade made me some new equipment. I'm going to pick it up now, so come with me. I requested something that'd be capable of defeating any enemy. I can't wait... Wh-What's with this outfit!? I can't fight enemies in this! Huh... A scrap of paper fell out... "I wanted you to learn more about love. I'm now going to distribute my White Day candies of love." ...What!? Guh... It's the one who's disrupting public morals and going on and on about love or whatever. After her! Home Screen Quotes Cool *Let's go and face new enemies. *What reigns supreme in this world... is power. *I wasn't able to protect public morals again... Smile *The small one is wandering around. It's a lot of trouble if it catches you, so be careful. *Haaaa! If you train every day, live performances are a walk in the park. *Recently, I dreamed that I was being chased by a weird reindeer. What a nightmare that was.. Pure *A moderate amount of disorderly conduct is perfect. *As a school idol, I want a concert where we have to fight. *T-Test? ...I just remembered something I had to do, bye. Unread Story *Thrilling stories await us. New Live Show *Let's get to the live. Our battle begins on the stage. Tapping The Character *Phew... Not a bad pair of fists you've got there. *If you receive a request to duel, please pass it on to the committee. Category:Female Characters Category:Normal Idol Category:Love Live! School Idol Festival Characters Category:Characters